Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-storage device and in particular to a data-storage device capable of determining whether the page has been through a power-interruption event.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein the flash memory is constructed by floating gate transistors. The floating gates of a floating gate transistor may catch electronic charges for storing data. However, the floating gates may lose the electronic charges due to various operations and the various environmental parameters of the flash memory, which can lead to read and write errors. Moreover, unstable power can also lead to read and write errors.